


孩子都生了可还是炮友关系

by Anonymous



Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Long-Term Relationship(s)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 15:13:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16813192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 七给和二姐从第一次到翻车把孩子生下来的小黄梗，不符合一般伦理道德也算不得愉快的关系。感谢坐垫太太提供的访谈资料作为人设参考。一对肉体相性很好的大怪物和小怪物。是梗，不是文，不会有细化了。





	孩子都生了可还是炮友关系

希耶提能够感受到肉体的快乐与疼痛，但精神却始终有着游离感。  
常识让他知道，自己这样的异常会被整个社会排斥抹消，以维护整个世界的平稳运转。虽然没有共情，对生死不太看重，却也不愿意接受在没找到完全燃烧的机会之前死去。  
他确定自己现在是想活下去的，直到能寻找到那个让自己燃烧殆尽的时刻。

天星剑王是希耶提给自己打造的一个人设，去扮演天星剑王的时候，他可以很轻松，可以不用去思考。不是天星剑王的希耶提，反而需要继续烦恼自己的本性，在漫长无望的道路上挣扎求索。

某次希耶提和索恩一起出任务，两人近战扫荡远程控场迅速解决问题，下午就去预定好了的高级温泉旅馆放松过夜。  
两人出于不可说的默契合订了一间有私汤的别墅，完全没有那方面想法，本能地觉得对方不会和自己有那种展开，于是很放心。  
脱下装备后两人换好了浴衣，在一楼私汤外边的更衣室遇到彼此。七给不小心演过了，吃了毫不留情的一记耳光。  
本质同样有点异常的二姐敏锐地嗅到了同类的气味，认真地生气了。整个人激动到微微发抖有点喘，全力打下去的手疼到发麻。被打到脸歪向一边的七给有点惊讶地呆滞了一下，意识到索恩看出了点什么。即使并没有真正触碰到自己的本质，他依然很感激二姐愿意对他生气。于是他迅速换成更加“正常”的笑容，抬头想要道歉。  
二姐出于对更为异质的希耶提的恐惧而后退，后背靠上的更衣室屏风倒了。  
七给被带着一起摔下去，压在二姐身上。好笑的是，两人摔的时候，七给完全没有想要保护二姐的想法，就很平静地倒下去，伸手想撑住自己。然而二姐本能地抓过了七给的手给自己脑袋做了缓冲，结果两人变成贴紧紧的姿势。

感觉到自己私处正好被七给半勃的那里顶着，二姐瞬间脸红。七给笑着拂了一下二姐沾在脸上的发丝，称赞说魔眼射手真可爱啊。  
气得二姐抬手想往七给另一边脸再来一巴掌，却被抓住吻了手心。  
七给很诚实地说，刚才你射太凶了，我才热了个身，根本没发泄出来……不如我们做吧？  
二姐有点懵却不怎么慌，心里甚至有一点点平静，她觉得七给是看透了自己会有这种平静才提出要求的。

二姐还没正式答应或表态，七给已经微笑着缓慢地摇动腰部，隔着薄薄的浴衣布料轻轻顶弄她的私处，两人密接的下体都变得炽热又湿润。  
摔倒在地的时候，不太会穿浴衣的二姐腰带已经松了，浴衣大半散乱，上半身几乎完全暴露在空气里，只剩左边乳尖还勉强挂住了衣沿。浴衣下边没有穿内衣，七给一动，那越来越热的坚硬器官隔着薄得过分的布料半陷入她的花瓣摩擦，带起她本能的颤抖。  
两人穿着同样款式的浴衣，像是某种无言的暗示。这个混蛋男人竟然已经用他有着茧子的手掌握上她右边乳房，在食指与中指的指缝间轻轻夹弄着变硬了的乳尖。那含着笑意的喘息与湿润的眼神，有着摄人心魄的甜美。

二姐半推半就地瑟缩了一下，在七给尝试着低头的时候，犹豫了一下，闭上眼睛，双腿微微夹紧，让男人那炽热的事物往内陷得更深了一些。  
他们轻轻地触碰了一下彼此的嘴唇，算是一个接吻。

他们在更衣室门口倒下屏风上来了不算特别温柔的第一次，二姐在破瓜时发出了轻微的痛呼，咬住了七给肩头。不过平日充足的锻炼让她很快地适应了，七给意识到了对方是处女，动作变得更殷勤细致温和了些。  
没做任何避孕措施的两人以希耶提的内射结束了第一次，然后二姐被希耶提公主抱起来，进到私汤里泡着温泉又来了两发，把彼此都搞得头晕目眩。在几乎溺死前他们挣扎着爬了出来，赤身裸体湿淋淋地一起走上二楼主卧室。

七给觉得差不多了，懒洋洋的想睡。  
二姐撑起身子，一手将垂下的发丝挽到耳后，水润娇嫩的双唇微微张开，用尝到美味后还想细细品味的湿润眼神俯视着仰躺在床上的七给，吐气如兰：我们继续吧。  
朝男人俯身说话时，她形状姣好的双乳自然下垂，有被支撑体重的手臂挤压出出迷人又饱满的形状。曾经那么遥远、陌生，令人恐惧、不可名状的性，此刻不过是一块美味的甜点，被剥开了糖衣，散发着让人通体舒泰的甜蜜。大脑被温泉熏得发热，身体深处渴求着更多的满足。在这个男人面前，一切都是那么自然而然的发生，她没有感到羞耻的任何必要。  
理性缰绳被传染到有点松掉的二姐，非常迷人地骑乘了七给。  
她无师自通地夹紧双腿，鞭笞着身下的男人更加卖力，不满意的话就伏下身体，丰满的双乳在七给富有弹性的肌肤上摩擦，张开嘴吸咬舔弄七给的乳尖。  
无意识地边舔边说“第一次见到粉红色的，不过乳晕好大，啊……真敏感，我咬一下你就硬一点呢……”  
手同时玩弄另一边，又揪又揉，还用指尖划圈。口唇舔舐这边则恶劣地用口水舔得湿透了，轻轻吹气——七给简直要叫救命了。  
二姐是食髓知味款的，明明今天之前还是处女，开窍后却很忠实于自己的性欲和需求。  
专心舔着的时候，另一边的手觉得似乎手感有点微妙的不对，于是指尖慢慢地在那一处细细摸索，心里有了猜想。配合着下半身的律动，在这一边吮咬并往乳晕上留下一个浅浅的牙印后，二姐喘息着直起腰，眯着眼睛看了一眼七给另一边的乳头——自己指间揉捏着的那一小块地方，还残留着没有完全长合的细小贯穿伤。

“我要……——再给你穿个乳环吗？”

问出这句话并大力掐住希耶提红肿乳头的瞬间，她感觉到男人在自己的深处射了出来。她发出愉悦婉转的呻吟，配合着男人扣住自己腰肢、忽然发力的双手，努力收缩着肌肉，好让那快乐在体内停留得更久一些。

七给这时候有点顶不住了，苦笑着讨饶。仍未飨足的二姐露出无比艳丽媚人的微笑，从床头柜上拿起一个密封的小纸包，将一角咬在嘴里，单手慢慢撕开——

一颗粉红色的拉环跳蛋，跌落在七给的腹肌上。

二姐勾起跳蛋，温柔地笑着，跨开双腿，体内滴滴答答流下来的白色精液打湿了七给的大腿和泥泞不堪的金色柔软阴毛。  
“不行哦。好男人，可要奉陪女人到最后才行呢。”

七给被跳蛋折腾得哭出来，眼泪被二姐舔掉。在摇动腰肢享用七给时，她很温柔地安抚这个男人，拉起他漂亮纤长的双手握住自己柔软丰盈的乳房。  
二姐的胸形很漂亮，富有弹性又柔软，是男人一手恰好不能完全掌握的大小。她享受的时候，并不介意快失控的希耶提将自己同样敏感的胸抓握到有点变形。  
（其实两人都有一点点吃疼痛挂的，不过二姐吃的程度比较浅）

两人一直折腾到筋疲力尽，最后都不知道是做到一半睡着还是昏过去的。  
第二天早上两人几乎同步惊醒，姿势有点尴尬——又变得有点精神的小七给正埋在二姐的乳沟里。  
理性回笼的二姐脸爆红，七给表现得特别不好意思，想主动退出来，结果更精神了的小七给打到了二姐的下巴，龟头正好停在魔弹射手的唇边。  
二姐微红着脸，白了七给一眼，有点羞涩地托起自己双乳夹住小七给，红润双唇有点犹豫地含住了尖端。

乳交外加口交来了一发，七给没忍住射到二姐脸上了，这下二姐气坏了，揍了他一顿。  
七给对故意颜射一点都没在后悔的，因为真的很好看。二姐知道所以特别气，尤其七给真说出来了，还想凑上来想用舔的给二姐清理，就被打了。

两人打闹了好一会儿，一起去泡了温泉洗干净，吃完早餐穿回装备，好像什么都没有发生地退房回去了。

两人之后的相处，似乎真的和以前一样没有什么变化，但其实有稍稍拉近一点点距离。

偶尔一同出任务或者遇上彼此的话，会视情况滚床单。七给如果确定要和二姐做的话，会很仔细地提前做好自我清洁工作。不过二姐一定会满脸嫌弃地把七给拖去洗澡，非常细致地给七给从内到外洗干净棒棒，搓出好多泡泡。  
说实话，七给觉得被二姐洗棒棒很享受超舒服的。次数多了，最后变成很糟糕地遛着鸟跑进二姐房间：洗澡吗？（暗示）  
然后被生气的二姐一箭贴着头皮射过去，呆毛被钉在墙上哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。

某次出完任务住旅店，二姐洗完澡包着浴巾出来，看到七给裸体披风坐床上看资料，一脚踩住他肩膀把人踢倒在床。二姐一脚在床下，另一脚沿着七给胸腹往下慢慢踩住小七给，扬起下巴叉腰看人，浴巾慢慢滑落掉在地上。  
七给马上就硬了【  
二姐：哼，男人。  
七给：对不起啦，本能本能。  
二姐：滚去洗澡！脏兮兮的像什么样子。  
七给：索恩酱帮人家洗嘛~  
二姐：翻白眼。  
最后还是帮着洗了，洗完就在浴室里来了一次，回房间七给帮二姐吹干头发，两人上床继续玩闹了两次才睡。

第一次泳装活动时，二姐是第一个响应的。  
被小混混调戏欺负的那天晚上，七给跑去二姐房间，倚着门调笑二姐。二姐狠狠地瞪了他一眼，从梳妆台的发饰间摸出一对银闪闪的东西，指间一错，举起那对叮当作响的银色饰物，说。

“乳环，是想我现在就给你戴上去吗？”

七给瞬间怂又缩，溜了溜了.JPG。

变得开始习惯彼此的肢体接触的两人，海边度假时，二姐很自然地趴下解开泳衣扣子，叫七给帮自己涂防晒，在别人眼里会酸臭味察觉，可惜他们真的不是恋人关系。

等到假期最后一天下午，二姐找到独自一人在椰子树荫下半发呆的七给，把人拖去了自己私下另外订的一处独立小别墅，主动把这男人给推了。为了保证后半程，除了跳蛋还准备了按摩棒。七给被饿了几个月的二姐从下午榨到凌晨，瑟瑟发抖：被男人抹布说不定还轻松点……

跳蛋和按摩棒都是魔力驱动的，二姐操控起来特别方便。  
第二天早上，吃早餐的时候两人都只是披着披风，没穿衣服。二姐半好玩地给七给塞了个跳蛋，七给苦笑着说可以不要嘛？待会我们可是要集合一起搭船的。  
二姐狭促地笑说，我想试试看，有效半径是多少啊。  
七给大声叹气举手投降。

第二天早上，大家换回常服集合离开的时候，七给看上去没睡好特别惨兮兮，二姐显得气色滋润，举手投足间透出一丝格外迷人的色气。  
离岛的时候搭乘公共骑空艇，类似巴士那种，人很多，七给就非常绅士负责地壁咚二姐，用身体给她挡下人流。二姐没忍住笑了出来，说你不要踮脚哦。  
乘客越来越多，七给被挤到快贴上二姐，玩心未收的二姐伸手摸了七给屁屁，在他耳边小声问，电车色狼是不是这样的啊？  
同时操作跳蛋最高档震动，害七给差点腿软。  
旁边还有不知情乘客说“是不是有蜜蜂啊，怎么好像听到嗡嗡响？”  
七给努力忍耐着喘息，额头有了细汗，苦笑说索恩拜托你放过我好不好？  
公开又隐蔽地调戏这个男人，觉得大怪物有那么一点点可爱的二姐笑着轻轻咬他耳垂，说，不好，你看这不是又硬起来顶住我了嘛。说着指尖在斗篷遮掩下钻进七给股沟，勾住跳蛋的环轻轻牵拉，然后迅速地侧过头，啾一声吻了下七给的嘴唇。  
旁边有些比较敏锐的，意识到这对在黏腻，感觉被喂了满嘴狗粮，都开始在心里骂人了。  
下船后自然又找了个地方解决，两人才正式分开走人。

后来二姐真的把乳环给七给戴上了，不过只是在做的时候弄上去，做完二姐就会把它们拆下来仔细收好，有时候还会要求七给自己戴自己摘。只要用细细的银链子勾住两个乳环轻轻牵拉，七给就会发出难以自持的喘息。

第二次泳装活动前一个月，二姐特意没和七给碰面，好让彼此身上的痕迹都消掉。吃大餐时七给认命地专攻牡蛎，是二姐之前飞箭传书特意叮嘱他的，说我想看你的我慢汁流个不停的模样。

悲叹着二姐学坏了的七给，舔着流到手掌上的咸腥牡蛎汁液，嘴角微勾，是一个表示愉快的弧线。

对了补充一下，两个人都完全没有避孕意识喔。  
七给明明和别的女人做都会戴套、射外边什么的很留意，却在和二姐做的时候无套内射好多次，。两个人都有种“啊……我们这种怪物之间，绝对不可能生出后代来的”莫名确信。  
后来有一次二姐月事迟了的时候她很慌了，七给收到消息吓得赶紧跑过来，安抚说没关系我负责结果差点被二姐打死哈哈哈哈。  
还好那次只是二姐身体不好，作息不规律导致错乱+假孕反应，两人慌慌张张地陪伴彼此一个月以后就没事了。  
之后做的时候，变成了“和他/她真的生一个似乎也没什么不好……”的诡异念头冒头，两人依然默契地没有做避孕措施。如果真怀上了就生下来吧，结婚也不是不可以——这样的思考顺序。觉得结婚比生小孩还可怕的两人……

二姐虽然是安产型（确信）却非常非常怕痛，真到生的时候肯定会又气又哭，我凭什么要遭这种罪！抓起陪产的七给胳膊就咬出血。她不会咬/抓握七给的手，因为她知道挥剑的手对七给有多重要。

对七给来说这样的场面也是前所未有的考验，天星剑王人设根本派不上用场。他迟疑了好久，竭尽全力也只能说出“很痛吧，是我的责任，对不起”。  
本我终于被迫冒头，二姐听出来了，这男人现在说的纯粹是场面话，两个人都不信的。可惜已经痛到连翻白眼的力气都没有。  
七给发现二姐看出来后就平静下来了，他之前的慌，重点是“现在该用什么模式把这个场面混过去比较好啊……”而不是二姐正在给他生小孩。于是脸上表情很平静地陪产，主要负责提供胳膊让二姐咬抓得更方便一点，还有帮忙用小手帕擦汗擦眼泪。

孩子出生后两人的第一反应都是松了口气，有点茫然地牵着彼此的手，看着那个哭个不停的孩子，想：“我们居然生出来一个人类吗？”  
（妈的感觉是两个未成年）

而且他们生了都没在想要怎么养！  
之前七给陪着二姐待产，长达半年的时间，两人从来没讨论考虑过产后的育婴用品，连二姐都是“卸货就完事了”这样！  
结果在哺乳期变成两个人每天晚上都精疲力尽地背靠背在一起，哀叹怎么会这么累。还特别幼稚的“这是你的孩子你去洗尿布啊！”“这是你的孩子你来抱！”这样推来推去。全按着现买的育儿书籍，像处理宠物一样的养育方法，一点都没想到要教孩子说话啊，或者亲子互动多抱一抱什么的。  
他们决定等孩子六个月大，就去找家风评良好的育幼院寄养撒手不管。结果找上的那家育幼院刚好是一爷在罩，寄养手续办完没多久，一爷过来看看经营情况时，发现这个新送来的婴孩有点特别，问了一下接待是什么样的父母送来的，就瞎了。

27被正坐说教了好久，最后还是二姐很尴尬地举手说：对不起我，我有点情况要先处理一下……  
溢奶了。  
希耶提抱起脸红到要滴血的索恩赶紧跑进房间，帮忙脱掉濡湿了的胸甲和内衣，捧起更加柔软饱满的乳房，动作轻柔地挤奶，自己把挤出来的乳汁喝掉。第一次这样弄的时候二姐羞气到提着终突二王弓追射了七给足足三个岛，现在则差不多适应了。七给花了大概半小时处理完，打了个充满奶腥味的饱嗝，感叹女人真是辛苦啊。二姐文胸都还没穿上就听到这个，气呼呼地伸手用力拧了七给乳头，结果七给因为禁欲好久，情不自禁地“啊❤”了一下哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈  
于是两人就没忍住，产后第一次做，又折腾一个多小时，七给才一身奶骚味地抱着有点脚软的二姐从房间里走出来。

一爷：没眼看。

于是决定小孩由一爷那边养，一爷眼里肯定是两个未成年人搞出人命这样。  
七给二姐即使成为了能够为对方生孩子的炮友，两个人心与心的距离依然没有拉近。没有爱情，最多的还是大怪物与小怪物之间的同类认知与报团取暖。然而连这个温度都是虚假的，他们只是需要一个地方能让自己摘下面具喘口气。  
七给甚至是在二姐生完孩子后才愿意摘面具，也就摘那么一点点。  
二姐能感觉到的，虽然她病得没那么严重，但能很敏锐地看出来。在没有强迫也不打算要七给完全摘面具这一点上，七给很感激二姐，甚至认真考虑过要不要把保护一个女人当做自己的信念呢？不过感觉有点麻烦还是算了，比起保护来，被杀气四溢的索恩追杀反而更加快乐。

你看这个人啊（摇头），他想的是“保护”二姐而不是“守护”呢，在奇怪的地方用词很严谨。而且信念什么的……根本是一开始就划入了可以舍弃的范围。虽然舍弃的时候会感到一点点可惜和寂寞，不过应该可以承受吧（）

按终突剧情，七给这个罪恶的男人居然还想把古兰拉进泥沼！对古兰他真的会笑嘻嘻地一把握住少年的手腕：“来呀，是我把你溺死，还是你把我拉上去，不来赌一下吗？”

但他对二姐并不强求，也不希望拉着她沉下去，反而希望这个和自己最接近的小怪物能尽快变成人类。还有一点点出于男性本能的温情，类似金毛大喵会舔一舔小橘猫，让对方窝在自己怀里瞌睡那样的感情。  
索恩那边稍微复杂一点，对希耶提有一些怜惜，却很明白这就是个渣男。当炮友可以，信任信赖爱情什么的，饶了她吧。

小怪物并不爱大怪物。  
只是累了的时候，会收拢起爪子，在大怪物怀里睡一觉，仅此而已。


End file.
